Meeting Rookie and Frost's baby
This is how Meeting Rookie and Frost's baby goes in Return of the Crustaceans. we see the shuttle flying as Mac looks at the drawling of Nukus, Horrorbelle, and Vilor Rainbow Dash: Um, Mac, what are those? Mac Grimborn: Just drawling of the Crustaceans. Kai: Mac's drawing of Nukus Nukus? Jay: Nukus Mucus. Zane: He makes me want to pukus. they arrive and notice Rookie Lloyd Garmadon: Rookie. The Rookie: tired Guys...! Lloyd Garmadon: I didn't know you were meeting us. The Rookie: tired Of course I am! It's me, right here. Here I am. Why wouldn't I come meet my friends? Though we have met before, heh-heh... Lloyd Garmadon: Are you all right? The Rookie: tired Never better! Being a father is amazing! And wonderful, and amazing, and confusing, and amazing, but surprising too, you know? I mean, not that you'd know. You wouldn't know, I know... You know? looks at Skylor facepalms The Rookie: tired Sorry. I haven't really slept since Killer Frost had the baby. Come to think of it, she hasn't either. It sure would be great to get a break. Lloyd Garmadon: Oh, of course. I didn't know what I was thinking. You two could really use our help. Mac Grimborn: I guess this wasn't so good after all, Faith. Faith: Nonsense. Rookie is a father now. That is more important than your Alicorn friend's friendship lesson. gasps Nadira: Nothing is more important than friendship lessons! Mac Grimborn: There's got to be a way to do both. gets an idea Typhus: Hey, there is, baby! If Jara, Mac, and Faith look at the list, then all the have to do is follow it! facepalms Jara: Typhus, you're a genius! laughs sarcastically Faith: nervously Yeah, ha, ha. Genius. scowls Vexor: Then it's settled. We'll visit this infant, and Mac, Faith, and Jara can head to straight to Cyrus Borg. Jara: Brilliant, boss! leave The Rookie: Before we go in, I should probably tell you. Seeing the baby might be a bit of a shock. Mac Grimborn: Oh, come on, Rookie. We've met babies before. I expect meeting this one will be any different. enter and see Killer Frost and Rookie's baby smile as he reveals himself they look surprised appears to be an Earth-1 and Earth-3 hybrid faints Lloyd: coos realizes that he could be wrong Mac Grimborn: Of course, I could be wrong. agrees Lloyd: burbling looks surprised looks worried looks confused looks away Mac Grimborn: The baby is an Earth-1 and Earth-3 hybrid?! looks surprised looks tired Killer Frost: tired It looks that way. retches Lloyd Garmadon: But I thought that Rookie was from Earth-3! The Rookie: tired I am. Rygog: How could you be a part of two Earths? Zordon: A hybrid of Earth-1 and Earth-3 is something the universe has never seen. whispers to Porto Elgar: That doesn't sound reassuring. facepalms Harley gets excited Harley Quinn: Wow, a mixture of Earth-1 and Earth-3! Killer Frost: tired Well, this is Earth-1. Mac Grimborn: And Rookie's from Earth-3. energy comes from Lloyd as it disappears looks surprised sees the crowds beginning to gather Nadira: Daddy, should we call it off? Kai: No offense, Nadira, but we've faced a lot worse than Earth hybrid powers. Mac Grimborn: Besides, I have much more important dreams. Jay: Yep. You want to be famous. Ransik: You are famous! You're the heir of the Golden Spinjitzu Master! Knock Out: I just can't imagine canceling an important ceremony over something potentially adorable. agrees Ransik: In light of his abilities, this ceremony might be important than ever. Zordon: Perhaps you should address the others and remind them of that. Killer Frost: Hm. her head then kisses Lloyd as she leaves go through the doors looks at P.I.X.A.L. approaches Rookie Tempest Shadow: Rookie, anything you need for the ceremony? The Rookie: in realization I'd have to choose the Honor Guard, pick a staff, and pick a mage! calms him down Pythor P. Chumsworth: Okay, settle down. Nya and I will stay here to watch the child. Nya: Okay. chuckles P.I.X.A.L.: And we will help you with anything you need. falls asleep facepalms Mac Grimborn: That is, as if he were to stay awake to tell us.